


You Look Good

by waitingforwonhui



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, don't worry i'd never break them up, honestly this is just my selfish need to tell the world how great jinhyuk is, i'm not mnet, jinhyuk's ex writes him a letter, letter format, not weishin tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui
Summary: Jinhyuk's ex sees him with his new guy Wooseok.He writes him a letter.





	You Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.
> 
> I just felt like telling Jinhyuk how great he was. 
> 
> This was written in under 30 minutes.

Dear Jinhyuk,

It's been a while, hasn't it?

I saw you yesterday. You wouldn't know but it was when I was waiting for my bus at the station. I looked across the street and there you were, sitting near the window at that cafe I always wanted to check out but never managed.

Ah, there is a lot of things I never managed. Getting over myself is just one of them. That's how I let you go, remember? Of course, you remember. Or maybe you don't. See how I'm doing it again? Just assuming things about you but never asking. 

Honestly, when I broke up with you, I wondered whether you'd be able to move on. I was worried that I hurt you too much. I was worried that you would be suffering. But you look good. You look happy. And I feel so stupid now.

And you were there with your new guy. He's not that new, though, I remember you introducing him to me back in university. A classmate of yours. Wooseok, wasn't it? I wonder how you two found back to each other but maybe he was never gone. It's not like I paid attention to you when you were there. My biggest regret.

When I saw him sitting across from you, I have to admit the first thing I thought was: 'Why does he have to be _that_ good-looking?' Look at me thinking that when I thought I moved on. I'm a little pathetic, huh? 

I admit I let one bus pass by, maybe another. I couldn't stop looking at you. Your hair is different. Your clothes too. I wonder whether that's his influence or perhaps it's the absence of mine. Honestly, you looked so good. No matter what you do, you look good. I hope he tells you every now and then. I hope he tells you how beautiful you are every day.

And I really hope his heart matches his face. I hope he knows to appreciate you better than I could. I hope he knows to appreciate you. Full stop. The way he looked at you, though, I have no doubt. I swear I could see that sucker's heart almost jump out of his chest whenever you laughed.

Well, who could blame him? You have the best laugh, Jinhyuk. The best. Nothing can compare. I'm glad he makes you laugh like that. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved.

And I could tell he loves you by the way he kept feeding you cake without taking even one bite himself. He must have been mesmerized by the way you look when you eat. You're honestly so cute when you eat. Ah, I shouldn't tell you that. But then again, I'm not planning on ever sending you this letter anyway.

How ridiculous is it that, after more than a year, I had to see you with your new love across the street at a cafe to realise that you were the best thing that ever happened to me? And I let you go. No, I pushed you away. 

I hope you know it was never really about you. I know I said that. I said a lot of horrible things. But you're perfect and I was so wrong. 

Ah, but it's so easy to love you, Jinhyuk. It's so hard to feel worthy of your love. I bet that guy across the table from you would agree.

But the way you smiled at him when he took off his glasses to clean them. I don't think he has to worry. I don't think you've ever looked at me like that. Then again, I might just not have seen it.

I don't know what else to say or maybe there's just too much to say and I can't find the words. Eventually, I took the third bus. Maybe it was the fourth. 

The irony, though. After months of wondering how to call you to try again, I have to find out that I'm way too late.

I guess, we all got what we deserve.

Forever yours,

A broken-hearted fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. I'm on vacation but I still write about them.
> 
> Who would've thought, huh?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
